


Don't Lose Faith

by Aston (AstonT)



Series: Life In Color [8]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Child Abuse, Death Threats, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-09 00:42:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10399881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstonT/pseuds/Aston
Summary: "If you fall, stumble down, I'll pick you up off the ground. If you lose faith in you, I'll give you strength to pull through." - Save You, Simple PlanKarma isn't overly fond of the situation when he comes into 3-E. It just gets worse when he sees Nagisa going through the same hurt that he had back in first year.





	

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, guys, I don't use the honorifics because I have no idea how to use them.

It was the strangest thing, coming into 3-E to see everyone looking to Nagisa for instruction at any given time.

Karma could see the strain it was putting the other boy under, but he could see the almost happy look in familiar blue eyes that he was being seen. That almost made it worth it.

And so, he did nothing. He spent the beginning of time in the class just watching, learning how the class worked and keeping an eye on his old friend.

As such, it wasn't hard to pinpoint the times where the bluenette felt insecure about things. He was familiar with the habits that came with it - eyes stayed downcast, his kind smile faded, and he tried to make himself smaller than he already was without anyone noticing.

It was at times like these that he wondered why nobody else caught the change and backed off to let Nagisa _breathe_. But he supposed he shouldn't be surprised. They didn't seem like they were the ones who kept note of the small things about their classmates to help them.

So he fell back into his old rhythm of being there when the other boy needed him.

It wasn't hard to fill these shoes again, and he was proud of the surprised, but thankful look that filled blue eyes the first day it happened.

Of course, nobody said anything. No questions, no comments.

It didn't take long for things to get shot to hell, though.

Karma really should've expected it. But he didn't, and now that he was staring at Nagisa - bruised and looking like he'd just gone through a war - in the doorway of the class, he wished he had thought ahead and planned to handle something like this again.

As it was, Nagisa was ignored by most of the class - Karma counted that as good for now, he knew that the other boy couldn't handle the worry and attention just yet.

But Karma kept his gaze on his friend throughout classes - the boy spent a few moments fixing his hair - it had been down, pulled into a haphazard ponytail at the nape of his neck. Then he spent the remained of their first class shrunk in on himself.

During the break between their first two classes, Karma approached him.

Nagisa glanced up when Karma's shadow fell over the boy's desk.

"Let me see how bad it is," Karma said quietly, kneeling down beside the boy.

He kept his tone soft, voice quiet so nobody else picked up on what was going on, but some of the others had noticed the change in Karma's usual behavior.

Nagisa gave Karma an easy smile, but Karma could read the pain in his eyes too well at the action.

Karma nodded, knowing that Nagisa was silently telling him to wait until lunch. So he just smiled faintly and reached up to ruffle one of the boy's ponytails at the top of his head.

Nagisa gave a soft huff, but it was accompanied by him tilting his head into the soft touch.

Nobody questioned the strange interaction, and come lunch, Nagisa and Karma headed off to themselves - to one of Karma's favorite places on the mountain - with their lunches.

As soon as they'd gotten there, Karma turned his attention to Nagisa and spoke. "How bad is it?" he asked curiously, concern leaking into his voice despite himself. "I saw the bruising on your neck."

Nagisa shrugged. "Just a few bruises, it's fine."

Karma gave him a look that clearly said 'it's not fine, you moron', but he didn't say anything about the boy's wording. He knew what Nagisa was saying. It wasn't close to the worst he'd ever gotten. "Well, hey, my folks won't be back for a while, so why don't you come stay with me for a bit?"

Nagisa gave him a surprised look before he smiled. "Thank you,"

Karma didn't say anything about it, just settled to start on his lunch.

* * *

"Are you two okay?" Kayano asked when the two joined them for their next class. 

Karma gave Nagisa a searching look, but said nothing.

Nagisa, however, smiled and nodded. "Yeah, everything's fine." he said softly.

* * *

Turns out that Nagisa staying with Karma was both a good thing and a bad one. 

When the blue haired boy went back home, he wasn't seen again for a few days.

Karma felt slightly more fearful each day that passed without Nagisa.

Everyone was worried by the third day.

"Do you think he's ill?"

Karma ignored the questions he heard from the others in the class.

And damn, he wished he'd hidden his own fear, because he got called out on it quick by Karasuma.

"You wouldn't happen to know what's happened to Nagisa, would you?"

Karma's eyes went to Karasuma and he weighed his options before he shook his head. "Of course not,"

And it wasn't a lie, technically. He knew that Nagisa was being kept home by his mother, but he didn't know what was happening to the boy.

After a moment of debating with himself, he pulled his phone out and sent a text to Nagisa.

He never got an answer.

* * *

It was a full week before Nagisa showed back up, and when he did, he was just as meek as Karma had ever seen, but worse for wear. 

His mother hadn't cared that people would see the injuries.

As the others noticed and started asking questions, Karma stood up, hands slammed onto his desk as he stared at Nagisa with a dark malice in his eyes.

Anyone who didn't know him - everyone in the class, besides Nagisa - would say that he wasn't to hurt Nagisa.

But Nagisa read it for what it truly was and immediately held his hands up. "It's fine, Karma."

Karma's expression didn't change, but he did move.

He made his way slowly to Nagisa's desk, where the shorter boy was standing.

He took in the bruising on the boy's face before he sighed and pulled a couple of hair ties off the boy's wrist - he knew he kept them there just in case something happened - then settled to fix Nagisa's hair into his usual style. Once that was done, he spoke. "I'll kill her,"

It was said so simply, so calmly, that he heard over half the class fall silent in shock.

Nagisa seemed surprised, but Karma held his gaze. "Do you have _any_ idea how worried everyone was? And you come back and she's done _this_ to you?!"

Nagisa looked down immediately.

If he said anything, nobody really heard besides Karma.

"I deserved it though,"

Karma gave an annoyed sound at the back of his throat, dangerous.

Karasuma watched the scene before he sent Karma back to his seat. Then he spoke again. "You're excused from your first classes, Nagisa. Come with me, we need to have a talk."

Nagisa sighed and set his bag down where it belonged before following after the agent-turned-teacher.

Karma watched him go, and ignored everyone when they turned to look at him curiously.

* * *

"Who did this to you?"

Nagisa hesitated before he answered, knowing better than to lie to someone who'd find the answer somehow anyway. "My mother, sir,"

Karasuma nodded, but his eyes stayed on Nagisa - the boy was curled in on himself on the ground, eyes downcast, looking for all the world like he wanted to disappear. He sat down in front of the boy and settled to talk to him.

* * *

Come time for P.E., everyone had settled. 

Karma went straight to Nagisa when he saw the boy.

"You good?"

Nagisa smiled faintly at Karma and nodded. "Of course,"

Karma took that for what it was and nodded. "What'd he say?"

Nagisa glanced over at Karasuma and shook his head. "He's going to talk to her right after this class,"

Karma understood the slight fear in the boy's tone.

He knew what was going to happen. The boy was going to suffer quite a bit more.

"Well, hey, I'm here if you need me," Karma offered to him. "If you ever need out, call me, I'll come get you."

Nagisa gave him a thankful smile.

* * *

It wasn't the last time that Nagisa came in hurt or upset. 

It wasn't the last time that Karma threatened his mother's life for the pain he saw.

But it was the last time that Nagisa lost faith in himself and his worth. None of the others would let him down himself or believe the words thrown at him.

And when they all met his mother at the parent teacher meetings, it was a shock to see someone look so kind when they knew that she was far from it.

Nagisa didn't question how anyone else found out, he was just glad they were beside him all the way as he faced his biggest fear and stood against his mother for the first time in his life.

Karma smiled faintly at his place right beside Nagisa and grabbed the boy's hand when he felt him shake slightly as he stared in his mother's eyes.

Nagisa gripped like his life depended on it, but at the end of it all, things turned out fine.


End file.
